I Should Have Listened to My Heart
by Hardy Girl 4 Ever
Summary: Jeff is Sorry He Ever Quit from his job, now he wants it back. Will Vince Take him back? Or Will Matt get it back for him?


"What are you expecting Jeff, a miracle?" Matt Hardy asked his younger brother on the phone. "I mean you went through all that with them and you are expecting them to take you back?"

"Yes Matt, that is what I am expecting, the people want to see me again, plus I want to get my life back on track." Jeff Hardy, the younger Hardy brother stopped after this sentence, he wanted to come back and wrestle again. He needed to wrestle; it was like an everyday thing for him. When he left he stopped for a while, thinking it was the best thing to do. A week later through he had to buy a wrestling ring and set it up. He needed to wrestle. Even through he wanted to go back, he couldn't he was too scared for some reason to tell Vince. So he phoned his brother. "Please Matt, for me, I really need it."

"Jeff, I need to go now, but trust me I will try to help, I just don't know if it is time yet for a comeback." Matt Hardy hung up the phone and headed upstairs to his room where his girlfriend Amy was waiting for him. 

"Another conversation with Jeff I am guessing?" Amy asked, half asleep and awake at the same time.

"Yeah and this time he wants to come back on the road." Matt said quietly still in shock that his brother wanted to come back even through he wanted out so badly.

"Strange, I thought he wanted out, you remember what Vince said to him after Jeff told him." 

"He's my brother so I guess I have to help him out anyway you look at it. I guess I will talk to Vince on Monday."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff Hardy walked around his small house, looking for nothing just walking. He stopped at the large bookcase and pulled out a photo album, he looked at the front carefully and proceeded to take a seat opening the album to see the last picture ever taken at Raw that Monday. Old memories started flow back to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeff are you sure you want to do this, I thought wrestling was your life, and now you are throwing it all away!"

"Matt I made up my mind, I have to do it, I am sure Vince will understand, I just been so burnt out these days." 

"Do what you want; I just can't believe you would do something like this, something you lived for and you are giving it up. I got to go, I have to call Amy."

Matt walked straight to the door and slammed it hard, trying to get his point through that it was a bad idea, but like people said before, Jeff marched to the beat of his own drummer, and no one could stop him when his mind was made up.

"Well better go talk to Vince and get it over with." Jeff muttered under his breath, he knew this was going to turn out bad, but he had to do it.

Jeff turned around and shut the door of the locker room and walked down the never ending hall of doom. People were saying hey to him but he shut them out saying nothing. This was too important, what was he going to say, what would be his reaction, what would be other people's reaction? So many things were going throw his mind at once, and nothing was coming out straight. He was thinking so hard he almost missed Vince's office door. He thought one more time about it before knocking the door. It could be the end of everything, but he still knocked.

"Come In!" said the booming voice of Vince McMahon.

He walked in carefully; trying to look like everything was alright. He looked at Vince and he signaled to take a seat. Jeff pulled the chair out and sat; he was scared and was sure Vince could tell.

"So what do you need Jeff Hardy?" Vince asked taking his glasses off and looking straight at Jeff.

"I need something done; I can't go on working here for the WWE. I am burnt out; I asked for vacation time and never got it, so I want out of my contract." Jeff said it, he finally said it, he wanted out, his mind was happy but his heart was crying, he could tell. 

Vince went to a filing cabinet and grabbed a piece of paper, Jeff knew right away what it was, his contract. Vince put it right in front of his face and did something even God could not imagine. He ripped it right in his face. Vince stared right at Jeff, picked up the contract and gave it to him.

"Here's a WWE parting gift just for you." Vince said, his face was bright red in anger. Jeff grabbed the pieces of his life walked out.

When he entered the hall of backstage again, Vince came out and screamed something that killed Jeff worse then the contract. Everyone he knew, the superstars, crew, his brother looked straight at him, looking at the ripped contact and at Vince.

"GET OUT OF THIS ARENA AND NEVER COME BACK!" Vince screamed at Jeff, Jeff's face turned to stone and everyone else's face was in pure shock. 

It was over Jeff went back to the locker room and walked to the parking lot, the pieces of the contract that were in his hand he threw in his bag. He looked around one more time to see Matt running over to him.

"One last picture for good times?" Matt asked.

"Sure, I would be glad to take one." Jeff said

The Camera flashed and the picture was taken, Matt gave the picture to Jeff waving good-bye. With that Jeff walked away with the contract and one last picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff closed the Photo Album and placed it back on the bookcase. He walked up to his room, by then tears were running down his face, he looked out the window to the bright night sky.

"God, please, give me one more chance."


End file.
